


The New Roadie

by Kio29



Series: Rockstar Dean and Roadie Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe-Rockstar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kio29/pseuds/Kio29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cute new roadie, Castiel,was totally hitting on him. Everyone hits on him, but this guy might actually have a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Roadie

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Destiel fic. References to the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air because that was one of my favorite tv shows growing up.Please enjoy.

The cute new roadie,Castiel was totally hitting on him. Well, everyone hits on him,but this guy might actually have a chance.People treat him like he's the first great gay rockstar;Freddie Mercury,anyone?

Anyway, Castiel was pretty cute and problay around his age(if not a little older).Not that age really mattered,but that ship has sailed.

After the show Castiel grabbed Dean's arm gently. He looked at him bemusedly.

"What's up, Cas?", Dean asked.

Oh my god.Dean knew his name. The great Dean Winchester knew _his_ name. Holy shit.

"I just wanted to ask you a question."

Dean smirked and nodded innocently.

"Yes?"

"You know a date.Like you and me."  
 

Dean nodded."Sure,why not?"

"Holy shit,really?"  
Dean laughed and nodded again.Castiel grinned and Dean had no choice but to grin back.

____________________________________

"So Cas, tell me where you're from." After the initial awkwardness of a first date, they were starting to get to know eachother pretty well.

"New York.Well,Brooklyn to be exact."

"Really?How come you don't have an accent?"

"Guess I didn't live there long enough.Moved when I was about five.Enough about me though.Where are you from?

"LA, born and raised."

"On the playground where you spent most of your days?"

Castiel immediately started blushing.It was kind of cute.  
"Fan of Fresh Prince?"

"Huge."They made eye contact for a quick second before bursting out laughing.

"Oh my god."Dean grabbed his hand under the table and smiled a him. Yeah,Cas could get used to this.


End file.
